Al's in charge
by YaoiChick1
Summary: How would the series change if Al was the older brother and didn't get put in the suit? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own FMA. If I did Al would be the older brother and [Ed would be a girl (not in this story though)]

Warning: Language and Yaoi in later chapters.

Summery: How would the series change if Al was the older brother and didn't get put in the suit?

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

(-) change

( _ ) chapter change

Al's in Charge

Chapter 1: You did what?

"Hey Al! Wait for me." Ed yelld running after his older brother. Ever since thier mom died Al had been thinking hard alot.

"Hurry up Ed. We have to get to Winry's house." Al yelled back to his brother.

"I'm trying!" Ed yelled running as fast as he could.

"Hey Ed?" Al asked when his brother finally made it up to him.

"What is it Al?" Ed asked worriedly.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to live by ourselves? How are we going to take care of each other?" he asked not realishing how much he was scaring his brother.

"You know, I read in a book once that you could bring a human back to life. Maybe we could try to bring Mom back." Ed said.

"No. That's forbidden and you know it. We can't risk it." Al said shaking his head.

"But if we could get Mom back wouldn't it be worth it?" Ed asked. Al wanted to see thier Mom agien just as much as his brother but if the military found out they could be in big truople and he wasen't going to risk Ed going to jail or worse.

"Not if we get caught. And it may not work. Just forget about it Ed." Al said walking faster.

"Not a chance. If you won't help me I'll do it myself." Ed mumbled glaring at his brother.

"Hey Winry, Granny Pinako. You here?" Al asked. They had walked the rest of the way there in silence and it was starting to disturp Al that Ed isen't talking.

"Hey Al. What took you two so long?" Winry asked coming in.

"Sorry. Me and Ed were...um...talking about something." Al said eye slightly twitching trying not to let Pinako know what it was that they were talking about. If she did Ed would get yelled at just for suggesting it.

"Oh? What about?" Winry asked naively.

"None of your buissness, Winry." Ed said walking past her. He had his head down the whole time they got there.

"Ed stop being rude." Al scowlded him.

"Your not the boss of me." Ed said not knowing why he was acting like he was but he didn't care. He was to busy thinking of way's to do the transmutation.

"Edward Elric! You do not talk to your older brother like that." Pinako said coming into the room.

"Sorry." Ed said though it was easy to tell that he didn't mean it.

"Say that to who deserve's it. And like you mean it." Pinako said to him glaring.

"Sorry Al. And sorry Winry." Ed said sounding more sincere at the end.

"Gradma. Can I talk to Ed alone?" Winry asked looking at Ed.

"Sure. Come on Alphonse." Pinako said.

When they were gone Winry asked "What's wrong Ed? Did something happen between you and Al?" Winry asked.

"Stay out of it Winry. I don't want you to get hurt." Ed said not looking at her.

"Hurt? Just what is going on, Ed? Are you doing some thing dangores? Or are you doing something Al dosen't want you to?" Winry asked knowing that when Ed did something Al wouldn't like he wouldn't tell her.

"A little of I'll be fine. I promise. You don't need to know what I'm doing." Ed said turning around to give her a resurring smile.

"Please be careful Ed." she said.

"I will." Ed said.

After Al and Ed got back from traning with thier teacher Ed made it so Al would be out of the house when he tried to bring thier mother back.

"Sorry Ed I have to leave for awhile. Be back as soon as I can." Al said walking out of the door. As soon as Ed was sure he was gone he went down to the basement to begien.

"Mom soon you'll be back here with us." Ed whispered as he put his hand's on the circle. But it quickly went wrong. When he got back from the gate his right arm and left leg were gone. And standing in the door was Al with a horrified expression on his face.

"Edward! What were you thinking?" Al ran picking his brother up since he was small and light for his age. He went to the rockbell's to help his brother.

"Hurry! Winry, Granny Pinako! Ed's hurt!" Al yelled tear's running down his face.

"What happened?" Pinako asked running in but after seeing the state Ed was in quickly told Al to go put Ed in one of the room's. She intently went to work to stop the bleeding and had Winry call a doctor.

"How did this happen? His leg and arm are completly gone." the doctor asked.

"He got into a accident." Al said looking at his brother.

"Well he should live. Thankfully we got here just in time. A few moment's later and he would have been finished." the doctor said looking at the uncounsies 10 year old.

"Thank you." Al said to him.

"Your welcome. Now why don't you go and be with your brother?" as soon as he said that Al was at Ed's side.

"Ed you are so dumb." Al said looking down at his little brother.

"I'm sorry Al. I had to try. I had to see her agien." Ed said looking up at his brother.

"That dosen't mean risk dieing yourself! What would have happened to me if you died Ed? Your all I have left!" Al yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Ed kept mumbling as his brother grabbed him into a hug crying freely.

"I'm here now. We're together. I'm never letting you out of my sight agien." Al said rocking him softly with Winry and Pinako silently watching at them from the door way.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Military.

"So this is the Resembool?" Roy Mustang asked looking around.

"Yes. I can't wait to see little Edward's face when he see's a soldier at his door." the old man driving said chucking a little.

"I'm sorry did you just say little? Edward Elric is thirty one isn't he?" Roy asked confused.

"No sir. Edward is 10 year's old and his brother is one year older." the old man said.

"What is the meaning of this Hawkeye?" Roy asked.

"Must have been a mistake sir." she sighed. Why couldn't those people be more careful so she didn't have to run on wild goose chases with Roy.

"Well we're already here, might as well go see them. What is the older brother's name?" Roy asked not bothering getting angry.

"Alphonse sir." the old man said.

"Very well. Take us to their house will you?" Roy asked. The old man nodded and went a little faster.

When they got there they quickly found that the brother's weren't there. When Roy went to the basement and found the blood and transmutation circle he quickly asked the man to take him anywhere else they would be. He instantly took them to the Rockbell's.

"Where are the Elric's?" Roy asked when an old woman answered the door.

"What do you need with those two boy's?" Pinako asked not trusting him.

"I just need to see them." Roy said looking around. Seeing no way out of it Pinako took Roy and Riza to the room Ed was resting and Al at his side.

"Are you Alphonse and Edward Elric?" Roy asked.

"Yes, who are you? What do you need?" Al asked as Ed started to wake up.

"Which one of you tried to transmute a human?" Roy demanded.

"I did." Ed said before his brother had time to try and lie.

"What in hell possessed you to try and do that?" Roy asked grapping him by his shirt.

"Don't! He's sorry he tried and he's already suffered from it. What else do you want from him?" Al asked trying to get Roy's grab to loosen from his brother's shirt.

"Look. I think I may know a way to get your body back to normal. But to do that you would have to become a state alchemist. Here's my number. Call if you're interested." Roy sighed handing Ed a card.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want this child to keep doing the thing that cost him his body? You want him to become a weapon of the war?" Pinako asked glaring at him.

"It's entirely up to him. If he joined the military he would have access to material that he would never be able to get anywhere else. That's all I'm saying." Roy said.

"I'll think about it." Ed spoke for the first time.

"Very well. When you have your answer just gives me a call." Roy said leaving.

"Okay." Ed said.

"Edward no! I won't let you join the military. I won't!" Al glared at him. Ed got hurt because he didn't keep a better eye on him and know what he was thinking. He wouldn't make that mistake again!

"You heard him Al. it's my choice." Ed said not looking at him.

"I don't care what he said. You're my little brother and I said your not joining the military!" Al said.

"I'm sorry Al. Hey, Granny Pinako I think that there is a little money left I want you to take it for AutoMail." Ed said.

"Are you sure?" Pinako asked not liking where this was going.

"Yes." Ed said.

"Very well." she sighed. When Ed set his mind to something he didn't change it easily. If she didn't do it he would go look for some one else who would.

"I'm going with you. And I'm becoming a state alchemist too." Al said with his head down, his hair hiding his face.

"No Al. It was my mistake and it's my body. You shouldn't have to be pinned down to the military for what I did." Ed said.

"I should have watched you better. I should have known you would have tried when you brought it up. I should have been a better brother!" Al said before Ed punched him.

"No you shouldn't have. Your the best brother so don't let my stupid mistake go on to you!" Ed growled.

"Well learn to listen once in your life and I wouldn't have too!" Al said hitting him back.

"I'm going alone!" Ed shouted. He would be damned if he put his brother in danger just for the mistake he made.

"No! Either I go with you or you don't go at all. I'm your older brother and it's about time you listen to me!" Al growled putting his foot down.

"But what about Granny and Winry? They'll hate it if you leave. They don't want me to go so why make it harder on them?" Ed asked.

"Don't try to guilt trip me Edward. It won't work this time." Al said.

"Quit talking like we're not here! Alphonse is right Edward. A ten year old hot head like you shouldn't be off in the world by your self." Pinako said.

"But..." Ed started but smartly shut his mouth seeing the looks on their faces. He knew it was hopeless "Fine"

"Good. We'll do the surgery in the morning okay Ed?" Pinako asked walking out the door with the silent Winry following her.

"Okay." he said.

Please Review! And I'll be Updating Internet friend soon!


End file.
